Fichu questionnaire
by Acrystar
Summary: Shonen Aï / Pyro et Ice ont 12 ans, ils viennent de se rencontrer et pour le cours de présentation générale y'a un fichu questionnaire à remplir.


**Note de l'auteur **: Rien ne m'appartient et encore une fic qui sert à rien !

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Fichu Questionnaire**

* * *

Pyro se leva en retard, aujourd'hui y'avait une réunion afin de mieux se connaître, il aimait pas ça, même pas un mois qu'il était dans cette fichue école, et il devait remplir un questionnaire et le lire devant tout le monde.  
Il attrapa la feuille distribuée par Jean et regarda Bobby qui s'appliquait déjà à tout bien écrire dans les cases.

- Tss ! »  
- Quoi donc John ? »  
- Je veux pas le faire ! »  
- Allons, fait un effort, en plus c'est amusant. »

Le petit John secoua la tête et regarda les mots, mais ils voulaient tout savoir, bon, ok, personne avait dit qu'il devait toujours dire la vérité.

_1/ Ton nom_ : Allerdyce  
_2/ Ton prénom_ : John  
_3/ Ton pseudo_ : Pyro  
_4/ Ta date de naissance_ : Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche, comme si avoir une date d'anniversaire prouvait l'existence et la valeur d'un homme.  
_5/ Ton signe astro chinois et occidental _: Ne sachant pas ma date de naissance, je ne peux vous dire ce genre de chose, à ce qui parait j'ai un tempérament de Cancer…  
_6/ Ta taille_ : … pas grand comme je le voudrais donc je vous le dirais pas, et ça vous avancera à quoi, hein ?  
_7/ Ton poids_ : Tsseuh, j'en sais rien, je passe pas mon temps à me peser pour vos beaux yeux !  
_8/ Tu chausse du_ : Du ? Du quoi ? Je ne comprends pas la question !  
_9/ Tes mensurations _: 158, 26588465, 23, 10, si je suis pas canon comme ça, je vois pas, franchement !  
_10/ Ta ville_ : J'en sais rien, on est pas à Salem là ?  
_11/ As-tu des frère(s) et sœur(s)_ : Si j'en ai, j'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche comme de mon premier kit de bio !  
_12/ Si oui, combien_ : Ben c'est pas en me posant la question que je saurais !  
_13/ La couleur de tes yeux_ : Ni vert, ni marron, un machin entre les deux.  
_14/ La couleur de tes cheveux_ : Brun.  
_15/ Tes qualités_ : Dit toujours des mensonges, adore se bagarrer, allumer des feux, insulter les gens !  
_16/ Tes défauts_ : Moi ? Mais j'en ai pas !  
_17/ Quelle est ta couleur préférée_ : Rouge feu !  
_18/ Ta fleur préférée _: Heu… pourquoi vous voulez m'en offrir ? Très peu pour moi désolé !  
_19/ Ton/tes film(s) préféré(s)_ : Massacre à la tronçonneuse, et tout ce qui parle de feu, Backdraft par exemple !  
_20/ Tes idoles (chanteurs, acteurs...)_ : Les groupes de rock et Rammstein parce que y'a toujours pleins de pyrotechnique dans leur concert.  
_21/ Tes hobbies_ : Jouer avec le feu ! Insulter les autres, faire mon chieur et gagner les joutes verbales.  
_22/ Quel pays aimerais-tu visiter_ : Là où y'a le plus de volcans !  
_23/ Où te sens-tu le mieux_ : Dans ma chambre !  
_24/ L'animal que tu préfères_ : N'importe, s'il est bien cuit !  
_25/ Le parfum de glace que tu préfères_ : Cerise.  
_26/ La boisson que tu préfères_ : Vodka !  
_27/ Ton/tes livres préférés_ : Toute l'œuvre de Shakespeare.  
_28/ Ton/tes sports préférés_ : BASTOOON !  
_29/ Ta matière préférée_ : Littérature !  
_30/ Quel est ton objet fétiche_ : Mon zippo !  
_31/ As-tu un porte bonheur, si oui lequel_ : Mon zippo !  
_32/ Es-tu amoureux(se)_ : Oui, de mon zippo !  
_33/ As-tu déjà volé _: Ouai, pleins de fois, ça vous ennui ?  
_34/ As-tu profité de quelqu'un ? Si oui, de qui_ : Ben de Bobby !  
_35/ Qu'aimerais-tu te faire pardonner_ : J'ai rien à me faire pardonner !  
_36/ Dors-tu avec un DouDou _: Je suis plus un bébé, pas comme mon colocataire !  
_37/ Pleures-tu souvent_ : Jamais de la vie ! Je suis pas une fille.  
_38/ Qui sont tes meilleur(e)s ami(e)s_ : J'en ai pas !  
_39/ Tu es fière de_ : MOI !  
_40/ Tu as honte de_ : RIEN !  
_41/ As-tu déjà fais souffrir quelqu'un ? Si oui qui _: Mes parents  
_42/ Es-tu fidèle en amitié_ : A quoi ça servirait ?  
_43/ De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer_ : Mon zippo !  
_44/ Quel est ton pire cauchemar_ : Les manchots carnivores.  
_45/ Combien d'enfant(s) aimerais-tu avoir_ : Ha ! Vous voulez que je fasse ça avec une femme, z'êtes des gros dégoûtants !  
_46/ Jour ou la nuit_ : NUIT ! C'est mieux pour mettre le feu à quelque chose  
_47/ Le froid ou la chaleur_ : Feu !  
_48/ Mer ou montagne_ : Mer… à la rigueur…  
_49/ Rouge ou bleu _: Rouge !  
_50/ Sucré ou salé _: Salé !

Pyro lâcha son crayon, faisant un sourire de requin, il regarda Ororo taper dans ses mains.

- Bien, on échange sa feuille avec son voisin ! »

Pyro fit de gros yeux, voyant Bobby lui tendre sa feuille. Il la prit et tendit la sienne, trop tard. Il vit son camarade chouiner, sûrement parce qu'il avait dit qu'il se servait de lui, oh, il n'allait pas en faire un fromage ! Il aimait pas sa tronche, c'est pas parce qu'il était son colocataire de chambre qu'il ferait un effort :

- Et bien, John, nous lirais-tu la feuille de Bobby, lis soigneusement ! »

_1/ Ton nom_ : Drake  
_2/ Ton prénom_ : Robert, mais Pyro il m'appelle Bobby.  
_3/ Ton pseudo_ : Iceberg, parce que je suis tout froid.  
_4/ Ta date de naissance_ : 28/12/80 donc 12 ans  
_5/ Ton signe astro chinois et occidental _: Je suis Sagittaire ascendant Poissons. En chinois je suis cochon.  
_6/ Ta taille_ : Je voudrais faire la même taille que John.  
_7/ Ton poids _: Maman dit que je suis trop gros, parce que je mange trop de glace.  
_8/ Tu chausse du_ : 37  
_9/ Tes mensurations_ : Je ne les sais pas, mais dès qu'on aura fini je les prendrais !  
_10/ Ta ville_ : Chicago.  
_11/ As-tu des frère(s) et sœur(s) _: Un petit frère, il s'appelle Rony  
_12/ Si oui, combien _: Oups je me suis trompé, ben juste un.  
_13/ La couleur de tes yeux _: Bleu givré.  
_14/ La couleur de tes cheveux_ : Blond.  
_15/ Tes qualités_ : On dit que je suis toujours poli, et que je souris toujours. S'en est ?  
_16/ Tes défauts_ : J'en ai trop, John dit que je suis pas courageux, que je sais pas me battre et que je suis un fils à sa maman.  
_17/ Quelle est ta couleur préférée_ : Bleu clair  
_18/ Ta fleur préférée_ : Perce neige, c'est beau, comme les fleurs, même sous la neige, elles poussent quand même.  
_19/ Ton/tes film(s) préféré(s)_ : Bambi, et j'aime bien Blanche Neige aussi.  
_20/ Tes idoles (chanteurs, acteurs...)_ : J'en sais trop rien… John !  
_21/ Tes hobbies_ : Jouer au basket avec John. Et l'écouter réciter des poèmes.  
_22/ Quel pays aimerais-tu visiter_ : Celui que John voudras visiter avec moi !  
_23/ Où te sens-tu le mieux_ : N'importe où, mais avec John.  
_24/ L'animal que tu préfères_ : Les phoques.  
_25/ Le parfum de glace que tu préfères_ : Vanille.  
_26/ La boisson que tu préfères_ : Le Sprite.  
_27/ Ton/tes livres préférés_ : Les livres de Biologie.  
_28/ Ton/tes sports préférés_ : J'aime pas trop le sport, je me fais toujours mal en jouant.  
_29/ Ta matière préférée_ : Biologie.  
_30/ Quel est ton objet fétiche_ : Mon ours polaire en peluche.  
_31/ As-tu un porte bonheur, si oui lequel_ : John !  
_32/ Es-tu amoureux(se) _: Oui, de John !  
_33/ As-tu déjà volé_ : Non, jamais, maman dit que c'est mal.  
_34/ As-tu profité de quelqu'un ? Si oui, de qui _: Jamais. C'est mal de le faire.  
_35/ Qu'aimerais-tu te faire pardonner _: D'avoir mis en colère John.  
_36/ Dors-tu avec un DouDou_ : Oui, mon ours polaire en peluche.  
_37/ Pleures-tu souvent _: Oui, mais John il dit que c'est que les filles qui pleurent.  
_38/ Qui sont tes meilleur(e)s ami(e)s_ : John.  
_39/ Tu es fière de _: John !  
_40/ Tu as honte de _: Moi…  
_41/ As-tu déjà fais souffrir quelqu'un ? Si oui qui _: Mes parents  
_42/ Es-tu fidèle en amitié_ : Toujours !  
_43/ De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer_ : De John !  
_44/ Quel est ton pire cauchemar_ : Que John il me laisse tout seul.  
_45/ Combien d'enfant(s) aimerais-tu avoir_ : Autant que John en voudra avec moi.  
_46/ Jour ou la nuit_ : Comme John !  
_47/ Le froid ou la chaleur_ : La chaleur de John.  
_48/ Mer ou montagne_ : Comme John il préfère !  
_49/ Rouge ou bleu _: John préfère le rouge, mais moi le bleu.  
_50/ Sucré ou salé _: Sucré !

John baissait la tête au fur et à mesure des réponses ; Bobby était franchement bizarre. Pourquoi ça lui faisait tout bizarre, tous ces John gribouillés sur la feuille du petit blond. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent qui lui tendit un grand sourire crétin. Il aimait John ? Vraiment ? Malgré tout ce qui lui faisait endurer ? L'aimer lui ? Il ne le comprenait pas, mais en s'asseyant il fit un sourire crispé à la bouille ronde en face de lui. Oh faite, il faudrait un jour lui expliquer, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir des enfants avec lui, c'était techniquement pas possible ! Une petite fille se tourna, ricanant.

- Oh les zamoureux ! »

Il allait la faire taire celle-là ! Un regard enflammé et la petite se retourna rapidement.

- Bien, c'est très gentil de dire autant de choses sympathiques de ton ami, Bobby. »

Jean lui tendit un grand sourire. Le professeur Xavier avait encore eut raison, ces deux-là, dans la même chambre, c'était une très bonne idée. Elle le félicita en caressant sa chevelure et se baissa vers lui.

- Mais tu ne pourras pas faire des enfants avec John, c'est un garçon comme toi. »

Le blondinet fit sa grimace puis le barrage de ses yeux prit retraite laissant le torrent couler à flots.

- Mais moi je veux me marier avec John quand je serais grand ! »

Jean fit un léger sourire tout en câlinant le petit Bobby, il n'était pas précoce pour un sou, ce qui faisait un énorme contraste avec son corps d'adolescent.

- Chut... et puis faut demander au concerné. »  
- John il m'aime pas ! »  
- Mais si ! Rah ! Aller, pleure plus, sinon plus jamais je te parle ! Et mouche-toi ! »

Le petit blond fit un signe de tête positif et se moucha, prenant la feuille de John pour la lire à haute voix. Il trouvait que son ami était très méchant quand il s'y mettait, pourtant, pourtant il l'adorait. Oui, quand il serait grand, il serait la femme de John !

- John ! »

Le brun se tourna vers le blond encore debout et le fixa, se demandant encore, qu'elle énormité il allait dire.

- Moi quand je serais grand, je serais la femme de Joh, et on aura une belle maison, avec pleins d'enfants qu'on aura adopté, et un chien, et une grande cheminée, comme ça il pourra faire plein de feu, et on mangera de la glace tous les jours ! Et puis... Plus jamais j'aurai froid ! »

Le futur mari vira rouge, non de colère, mais de gêne ! Comment un gars osait lui dire ça, quoi qu'en y repensant... fallait le vouloir pour traiter Bobby comme un garçon ! Il avait un ticket ! John se cacha derrière un livre, sous les ricanements, et les chuchotements qui allaient bon train. Tout le monde le saurait ! Fichu questionnaire !

* * *

2007  
Correction 2009


End file.
